


The Dragonborn comes.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Diary/Journal, Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Skyrim Main Quest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: Lynra is a single mother living with her daughter Lucia, far from her family on forced to make due with what little she has, she's determined to give her family a decent life.With Lucia's eighth birthday approaching, Lynra has hired a steward in the form of her friend Uthgerd, she knows the no nonsense Nord will keep a close eye on her curious daughter while she goes out and collects ingredients for potions, and does jobs to make ends meet.Maybe she'll go to the college of Winterhold, finally take her magic seriously.But she's heard rumours that Helgan has been destroyed, by a dragon none the less.She's about to discover, she's far more than just a Imperial Mage living in Skyrim and the fate of the world may rest of her shoulders.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Our hero.

Full name:

Lynra Nebixedes Vulpia

Age:

26.

Place of Birth

At the Vulpia homestead just outside the Imperial city, Cyrodiil.

Appearance:

Five foot seven.

shoulder length jet black hair.

Bright blue eyes.

Parents/ Family:

Silubo Vulpia (Father)

Mobel Vulpia (Mother)

Gabylla Leotio (Sister)

Lucia Vulpia (Daughter)

Fenstag Silver-Bane (Estranged husband)

History:

Grew up on her parents farm, helped out with the crops while studying magic from books, she met A traveller named Fenstag Silver-Bane, shortly after meeting they married and returned to Fenstag's home land of Skyrim.

A few months into the marriage, Lynra was pregnant with Lucia, shortly after Lucia's birth, Fenstag left never to be seen again, He left a note saying that he 'wanted to travel and couldn't be tied down' Lynra has no idea where her 'husband' and has raised her daughter on her own.


	2. Unbound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While playing Skyrim, I have a mod called 'Live another life' that allows you to choose a start to the game rather than the vanilla, the quest you get to start the main plot line is basically what I wrote here

With her trusted Stead, Chocolate (Lucia named him and they kept it) Lynra rode into Helgen, Chocolate nearly threw her off when there was a great roar and a giant creature flew over her head, blocking out the sun with huge wings.

Was that a dragon? Like in the tales of old..no, they had been extinct for eras, but if not a dragon, what in the name of Mara was that thing?

Adding to the dragon theory, the smell of smoke lingered in the air and small fires still burn around them.

The only indication of what happened here is a tattered, soot covered journal found next to a badly burnt corpse in a crumpling shell of a home.

The journal told of how right before the writer was due to be executed along with Stormcloak soldiers, they even claimed that  _ the  _ Ulfric Stormcloak was among them and right as the headsman's axe was coming down, the creature appeared. 

In the confusion the prisoner escaped, all though gravely injured, they took shelter in this home and must have succumbed to their injuries before seeking out help.

If a dragon, All though Lynra wasn’t still totally convinced that's what it was, did indeed attack Helgen and reduce it to ashes, then surely it’ll move on to the next town...Riverwood.

Riverwood must be warned. 


	3. A important message.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing whats become of Helgen, Lynra rushes to inform Jarl Balgruuf the Greater

"Halt."

The guards turned to stop Lynra from entering the city of Whiterun.

"City's closed..with the dragons about." 

Lynra rolls her eyes, the soot of Helgen still clinging to her cloak and she's sure she'll never forget the smell of burning flesh.

"Dragons can fly." She hisses "I have important news for the Jarl and I fail to see how closing a gate will stop, a dragon." 

"Important news?" The other guard asks

"I rode her as fast as I could, Helgen has been destroyed and Riverwood is surely next." 

"Riverwood?" 

There's a pause and the first guard nods.

"If what you say is true, you may enter the city." 

"But we'll be watching you."

The gates open and Lynra enters without another glance at the guards, normally she'd apologise for her harshness, but tonight, she wants nothing more than to go home and hug Lucia. 

The city's streets are empty, the shops and market are closed, even that damned priest at the shrine of Talos has gone to bed. The walk to dragonsreach seemed steeper than she remembered, the last time she had seen the Jarl was to ask permission to expand her farm, that was years ago, before Lucia was born and she still had a husband worth mentioning. 

Even the inside of Dragonreach was empty, none of the Jarl's children were playing games nor the maids sweeping away dust. 

"What business do you have here at such a hour?" The Jarl's housecarl, a dark elf named Irileth emerges from the stairs leading to the Jarl's throne. 

"My name is Lynra Vulpia..I have important news regarding Helgen.." Lynra takes a deep breath "And dragons." 

"News of dragons?" Irileth looks her up and down, she sheaths her sword "Take a seat while I get Jarl Balgruuf." 

The two women walk up to the tables lining either side of the Jarl's throne, Lynra sits on a bench, allowing herself to relax slightly. 

An elderly servant appears out of one of the side rooms and pours her a goblet of sweet wine, that relax's her nerves further. 

It seems to take all night before she'll called up to the Throne, to speak to the Jarl himself.

"Irileth tells me you have news from Helgen." The Jarl seems annoyed at having being awoken

"Helgen has been destroyed, My Lord." Lynra speaks quietly but clearly "All that remains is ash and cinder." 

She reaches into her pouch and pulls out the journal she retrived from Helgen, she hands it to the Jarl.

"The writer tells how the beast showed up...I also saw it, as I approached the towns gates." 

The Jarl opens the book and flicks through the pages 

"I am here to request on behalf of the people of Riverwood that you dispatch more guards...before they meet a similar fate." 

"Of course." The Jarl closes the journal and smiles at Lynra "The fact you sought me out...tells me a lot about you, You will be rewarded for this." 

"Thank you." Lynra nods curtly "I own a farm...just outside of Whiterun, Blossom-Hill..."

"Of course, a reward will be sent there immediately.." The Jarl yawns "Now, I suggest you return home and sleep, you have done enough for one day."

The Journal is returned to Lynra and she bows her head.

"Of course, Sir." 

As she leaves dragonreach Lynra can't shake the feeling that this isn't' the last she'll see of dragons. 


	4. Chosen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Lynra thought things were back to normal.

It was the dead of night, almost three in the morning when there was a frantic knock at the front door.

Grabbing her battleaxe from under her bed,  Uthgerd investigates who the visitor is. 

She’s surprised to see a red faced, out of breath young man wearing the armour of the Whiterun guard. 

“M’Lady...I bring a message from the Jarl...For Lynra Vulpia..” he produces a piece of parchment and hands it to her, it's sealed with the seal of the Jarl, but why?

“If this is her reward..” Uthgerd rests her battleaxe against the doorframe “Surely it could’ve waited.”

“Its more urgent than that.” The Guard pauses for a moment “A dragon has been seen flying over the western watchtower..”

Uthgerd nods “And the Jarl has summoned Lynra to help?”

The man nods

“I will pass the information along, I make no promises.”

X

“Mama what's going on?” Lucia questions as Lynra and Uethgrad pull on their travelling cloaks 

“We must go out for a moment.” Lynra responds, wondering if she should tell her daughter the truth, No, it would simply scare the child.

“But it isn’t even morning yet.”

Uthgerd chuckles “She’s perceptive, I’ll give her that.”

Lynra crutches in front of Lucia, to be eye level with her “The Jarl needs my help, I’ll explain all when I get home.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” Lynra ruffles the girl's brown hair “Now, back to bed with you.”

Lynra knows that Lucia will be safe within the house, she learnt long ago how to put protective wards on the doors, No bandits or thief’s shall sneak into the house while they’re gone. 

“As much as I know you have your reasons..” Uthgerd pulls up the hood on her cloak “You should’ve told her.”

“What and scare her?”

“There is a possibility we won’t come back from this.” 

Lynra glares at her, perhaps she imagined it but her skin suddenly feels ice cold under the mages’ gaze.

“Your confidence fills me with hope.” 

“I’m just being honest.”

X

Fighting a dragon was not how Lynra expected, it was nothing like the children's stories, mostly she hid in the tower and took pot shots from the windows.

Another unexpected twist was when the dragon died it transferred something to Lynra, Its soul? Magic? Something.

The guards called her ‘Dragonborn’ and the Jarl seemed to agree, just Nord superstition no doubt.

But she has been summoned by these ‘Greybeards’ 

Well they can wait, she made a promise to Lucia and by the eight, does she have a story to tell.


End file.
